


Crappy Business Trips and Spanish girls

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara Vargas gets trapped in Spain after her company fails. Now she can't afford to go back to Italy and has no place to stay. Luckily Isabella, the receptionist invites her to stay in her house. Will Chiara ever get back to Italy? Will they fall in love? Read and find out!</p><p>//On hiatus but I will finish it I swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crappy Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first story I hope you enjoy please no hate too much. Enjoy!

Chiara Vargas sighed for what felt like the 100th time today. She was stuck in the stupid country of Spain for this business trip. She absolutely hated Spain. It was sweltering hot out and she was sweating like crazy. She looked around. Wow this place was big. There were so many buildings that looked like giant domed white towers. She didn’t know where she was but she knew she had to get to the hotel named La Rosa De Oriente. She would pay with her company card when she got there. But she still had yet to ask for directions to the hotel.

“Scusami!” she asked a random guy on the street “Do you speak English?” she asked. He shook his head, clearly not understanding. She tried again to someone else in Italian. “Parli Italiano?” they shook their head. She decided to check the town map. Great it’s all in Spanish. She though sarcastically. Fuck, why did this country have to be so complicated? She looked around the map and by pure luck managed to find her hotel. She dragged her suitcase down the street. “Taxi!” she called hoping they would at least understand that. Whew I’ve had a streak of luck. I know it won’t last though. She thought to herself as a taxi stopped for her. She got to the hotel a little later. She looked up at the hotel. It was a huge building with an elegant sign Fuck it’s so extravagant! She thought to herself as she started to walk in. She looked around in awe. 

“I know its awesome right?” asked the receptionist. The receptionist was a very attractive woman with sparkling green eyes, chocolate brown hair, and beautifully tanned skin. She blushed that someone had found her admiring the hotel. “It’s just for rich fatasses.” She said critically. The receptionist laughed. She. Fucking. Laughed. It was an adorable laugh actually. Chiara looked at the receptionist’s name tag. It read ‘Isabella’. “Then what are you doing here? You don’t look like a rich fatass.” Isabella said with a smile. “No. I’m here on business for the fatasses but I’m not one of them.” Chiara said. Isabella laughed and again Chiara was graced with hearing that beautiful sound. She looked back at Isabella “Do you ever stop smiling?” she asked annoyed that she kept smiling. “Nope!” Isabella replied happily. “Well I have to get checked in…” said the guy behind Chiara awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah I should probably check you in. Ms…?” “Chiara. Chiara Vargas.” Chiara said. Isabella checked Chiara and the dude into the hotel. When the guy had gone into the elevator, Isabella asked Chiara “Was he a rich fatass too?” “Yes.” She replied with the ever permanent scowl on her face. Isabella just laughed again as Chiara got into the next elevator. Chiara couldn’t help but think that laugh was adorable.

Chiara walked down the hall until she got to her room. She slid the card through the slot and walked in. “This room is fucking huge!” she said to absolutely no one. She put her suitcase on the bed and went to explore the rest of it. In the front room it had a huge sofa with 2 giant sitting chairs and a flat screen TV. In the bed room it had one giant bed that was wayyyy too big for one person. Wayyyy too big. It had a kitchen on the other side of the living room but Chiara doubted she would use it. It’s not like she had to cook or anything right? She got bored of being in the biggest hotel she had ever seen so she decided to do her work stuff early. She picked up her phone. Her boss had been trying to call her for 2 hours. She picked up the phone and called him. “Oh hello Chiara I just wanted to tell you that the company is gone, it failed away so basically you are fired.” Said her stupid boss. “Wait what happened to all the money?” she asked accusingly. “I may have, um, spent it on my… um… Gambling? Well anyways that card doesn’t work anymore so... you’re kinda stuck in Spain now. Oh well. Enjoy your trip!” he said and promptly hung up. “FUCK!” she shouted to no one “WHY DO STUPID FUCKING IDIOTS LIKE HIM ACTUALLY RUN COMPANIES?” she then took her card and threw it at the wall. She knew she could stay at the hotel for a week since that was already paid for. How will I get to the fucking airport? How will I pay for the fucking airport? Where will I live once this week is done? Why is Isabella so attractive? Wait what? When did I start thinking that? Chiara shook her head, clearing out all the weird thoughts. Now she was stuck in Spain with little money, no food, and shelter for only one week. What was a girl to do? No you perverts I’m not going to do anything dirty I know you were all thinking that. She picked up a brochure about Spanish culture and found a bar called Cup O’ Tea it was actually an English place really, but the details didn’t really matter to her. She just needed to drown her sorrows. In alcohol. Yay.

She decided to change her outfit before she went. She put on a black dress that went down to her knees and black pumps. The dress had short sleeves like a T-shirt except on a dress. The skirt of the dress was a little bit puffy but not itchy. She put her wallet, her phone, and her hotel key in her shoulder strap purse. Now she was ready to go. She walked out of the hotel. On her way out she did not notice that Isabella wasn’t there.

She got to Cup O' Tea and sat down at the wooden bar. It looked just like any bar really, the same stereo-typical bar layout. "What can I get for you?" asked a tall guy with long brown hair. He strangely had a flower in it but she wasn't one to judge "I'll have some brandy." she replied "Tough day, huh?" He asked with a smile. "Today was the fucking worst. First I get sent to fucking Spain on a business trip, then I get fired, then I'm trapped in Spain for until I can find my way to the fucking airport and pay for a shitty plane ticket." she ranted angrily. "That sucks! I wish I could help you, but I already have this annoying girl who keeps knocking on the door, confessing her love and trying to flirt with me." Chiara thought about this for a moment. A white haired girl walked over from a table in the back. "Speak of the devil." Daniel said. "Hello, Daniel. Did you know you are almost as awesome as me?" she said. Daniel groaned in frustration and turned to Chiara. "See what I mean?" Chiara smiled a little at his predicament. The white haired girl turned to Chiara. "I'm the awesome Marie Bellschmitt. Who are you?" Marie asked. 

Bellschmitt? Sounds familiar. She thought. “Chiara Vargas.” she said out loud. "Vargas? I think that's the last name of my little sister's girlfriend." Marie said lost in her thoughts. "Felicia? Oh you mean you're related to that potato bitch!" Chiara said "Pfft. Yup that's me, sister of the potato bitch." Marie said. "I think they're going to get married soon." "She never told me that! I don't want to be related to that potato bitch." said Chiara. Daniel just got bored about ten minutes ago and wandered off to serve more people. "That's probably why." Marie shot back. Isabella and a random blonde girl walked up just then. "So who is your new friend Marie?" asked the blonde girl. "Oh this is Chiara Vargas, my sister's girlfriend's sister." Marie replied.

 

"Hola Chiara! I was at the hotel desk remember me?" asked Isabella "Of course I remember your ugly face it's too ugly to forget." "Aww, Chiara that's so mean!" she said with a fake frown. The blonde girl was holding a wine while she and Marie watched them 'argue'. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the wine bitch over there?" asked Chiara "Oh yeah I almost forgot! This is Françoise Bonnefoy." "Bonjour!" Françoise winked at Chiara. "I'm still calling her the wine bitch." Chiara said stubbornly. Daniel came back from serving other people. “Hello again people.” “Hola.” Isabella replied. “So what are you going to do Chiara?” asked Daniel "I don't know... I guess I'll probably find somewhere to stay." she said dejectedly. "But places in Spain aren't cheap." Marie said. François stayed silent thinking.

"I know!" Isabella suddenly shouted "What?" Everyone asked at the same time "She can stay with me!" She shouted Chiara didn't really like this idea, being in a house with someone she barely knew, and maybe found a little bit attractive. "But-" "Chiara, face it. Do you really have anywhere else to go?" Daniel cut in. "I'm not going to admit that you are right." Chiara gave up arguing and decided to stick with glaring at Isabella. "Yay!" Isabella jumped for joy.


	2. Socks in the Dryer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title has almost nothing to do with the chapter XD wow I suck at this

The week passed by really slowly for Chiara. When Friday finally dragged around, she had already packed everything and was making her way down to the desk. She got onto the elevator and pressed the 1 button. She waited until the elevator had finally reached the ground floor. Then she got off the elevator and walked to the desk. She found Isabella behind the desk chewing a Tomato. “Hola Chiara. Como estas?” “I don’t understand Spanish Tomato-bitch.” Chiara replied “I asked ‘how are you?’ I can teach you Spanish if you want.” Isabella offered “No way. Italian is better.” Chiara replied “You are quite proud.” Isabella laughed and Chiara flushed red “Why do you laugh at every damn thing I say?” “I don’t laugh at everything just the funny stuff.” “So most of what I say is funny?” “Well no, but some of it is.” “You just lost the privilege of that tomato.” Chiara took the tomato out of Isabella’s hand and took a bite. “Is it good?” Isabella asked smiling “Yes, but not because you ate it or anything pervert!” “I wasn’t going to say that but okay.” She laughed as Chiara flushed darker. “Now you are twins with the tomato!” Isabella said cheerfully. It didn’t seem possible, but Chiara flushed even darker. “I am not!” she said stubbornly “Sure, Tomate.” She teased “I am not a tomato!” Chiara huffed and Isabella granted Chiara to hear that heavenly sound of her laughter.

“Come on then, I’ll take you to my house.” “I can’t go there! I can’t walk off with a mildly attractive stranger!” “If you want to end up living in the streets it’s your choice… Wait… Did you just say ‘Mildly attractive stranger’?” “N-no.” Chiara flushed again. “I promise I’m not going to do anything bad.” “Fine. But you better not do anything weird or I’m out.” “Got it. Does eating tomatoes for snack count?” Asked Isabella. “I-I guess not… I mean… I’d be a fucking hypocrite if that counted.” Chiara said. “Oh good.” Isabella sighed in relief and unlocked the car door, as they had finally reached her car. “You can sit in the passenger’s seat.” She said as she noticed Chiara was looking where to sit. She sat down in silence. Isabella started to drive. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Chiara picked at her chapped fingers.

“Do you have any siblings?” Asked Isabella, trying to make conversation. “Stalker! Why would you want to know?” “Well, I was just trying to make conversation. I have a sister named Miguel.” Isabella replied. Chiara snorted. “Weird name for a sister… Isn’t that a boy’s name?” Isabella shrugged. “Fine I have a sister named Felicia if you didn’t know from the potato-bitch’s sister.” Isabella made an ‘Oooooh’ sound. “What’s your full name?” Isabella asked “Chiara Lovina Vargas, you stalker. It’s only fair if you tell me yours now.” “Isabella Fernandez Carriedo. Look we’re home!” Isabella exclaimed happily. “Wow you actually have a house. I thought you were poor and were just trying to kidnap me.” Chiara stated as they walked into the house. “Aw Lovi, that’s so mean!” “First of all, my name isn’t Lovi. Second of all is that gonna become your catchphrase?” “You never know.” Isabella shrugged and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Chiara looked out the window and thought about getting back home. Feli would probably hug her and say she was glad that Chiara was back, and make pasta. Grandma Rome would be glad, and there would be no one else to care that she got safely home. No one really cared. Felicia was too busy with her girlfriend probably getting ready for that wedding that she never told her sister about, and Grandma Rome always had liked Chiara better but she was the only one. Everyone else liked Felicia better. Grandma Rome lived in Rome, but was usually busy with work. All in all, basically no one payed enough attention to Chiara. Isabella would probably like Felicia better if they ever met, so Chiara resolved to never let them meet. Ever. Because if they did no one would care about her, platonically or not.

“Why does that one curl always stick up?” Isabella asked breaking the silence. Before Chiara could respond Isabella grabbed the curl. “CHIGIIII! Don’t touch there you pervert!” Chiara slapped her hand away. “Does it hurt or something?” Asked Isabella curiously. “N-no. That’s not it at all…” Chiara muttered shyly “Oh? Then what is it?” “plss….” Chiara said softly “What? Lo siento I can’t hear you, speak up.” “Pl…ble…” Chiara muttered again “Lo siento, but you’re going to have to speak up Lovi.” “PLEASURABLE!” she shouted at the top of her lungs and then blushed, realizing what she had said. “Don’t even respond T-Tomato Bitch.” She said harshly. Isabella laughed “I’m Tomato Bitch now? Okay, Lovi.” Isabella smiled happily “Whatever. My name isn’t Lovi.” “Okay, Lovi!” Isabella responded. “Oh, right! I almost forgot! Your new room for now is up here.” Isabella walked up the steps, Chiara behind her. “How could you forget that you stupid Spanish Bitch!” Chiara shouted “Would a hug make it up to you?” Isabella said happily “No!” Chiara exclaimed. “Aw, you’re so adorable, Lovi! You’re getting a hug whether you like it or not.” Isabella said as she wrapped her arms around Chiara. Chiara blushed tomato red. “N-no!” she tried to get Isabella off but Isabella said “The more you struggle the longer I’ll hug you and I’m not letting go until you hug me back.” Maybe she liked Isabella, Maybe she was just tired, she didn’t know why but she decided to hug Isabella back. Isabella smelled like churros and clean socks. “Better now bitch?” “Yup.” Isabella smiled wider and let go. “The bathroom is down the hall if you need it, and dinner will be ready in a minute.”

Isabella started to make her way out the door. When she heard a faint “Grazie…” she smiled, and went to make Paella for dinner. Chiara sighed and started unpacking her stuff. She put her suitcase on her bed, pulled out her clothes and put them on the table. She had obviously been packing and unpacking a lot lately. Chiara didn’t get why Isabella was being so nice. She took off her headband, ran a brush through her hair (avoiding the curl) and put it back on. She couldn’t detect an ulterior motive from Isabella so she wondered if Isabella was just really good at hiding it. She walked down the stairs.  
“The Paella is ready." Isabella said cheerfully

'I'll figure out her ulterior motive later.' Chiara thought as she sat down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It took me a really long time to write this chapter I kept getting distracted XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chiara didn’t know when she had started considering Isabella a friend. They had been living together for a week now, Chiara didn’t know why Isabella hadn’t kicked her ass to the curb to go back to Italy. She was grateful to Isabella for that, and had been looking for a job all month. The reason why she was still here was because she had to save up enough money for a plane ticket and she had nowhere else to stay. Isabella still insisted on hugging her every day and Chiara would never admit it but she actually liked the hugs. She liked the attention she got from Isabella. She guessed that made her a Tsundere but she didn’t really care. Today she was taking a perfectly good siesta on the sofa when Isabella came in. “Lovi….?” She asked quietly “What do you want bitch?” Chiara said angry that Isabella had interrupted her nap. “Well I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Maddison Kohler.” Chiara felt a pang of jealousy at that. She didn’t understand why though, she also didn’t know that Isabella liked girls until now either. “Sure let her in.” see if I care. “It’s your house.” Chiara quietly muttered. “Yay!” Isabella opened the door and nasty looking (In Chiara’s opinion) woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. “Hey! I’m Maddison Kohler, but you can call me Denmark!” she cheerfully. Chiara didn’t trust this Denmark person. All of her better judgement screamed “Don’t trust her.” She narrowed her eyes at Denmark. “You look like a rapist.” Isabella burst out laughing while Denmark looked offended. “I have to pee. I’ll be right back, mi amigos.” Isabella ran to go to the bathroom.  
“Excuse me?” Maddison had asked once Isabella had left “Look, Maddison Denmark whoever the fuck you are, I don’t care where the fuck she found you, but I don’t trust you. You look like the type to cheat on your partners.” “Loser you think I care about her? Pfft no. I’m just here because of the money she inherited from her grandparent’s death.” “What money?” “Her grandparents were the great Carreidos’. The famous pirates of Spain. I’m here for the money.” “Then why the fuck are you telling me?!” “What can I say? I just like to gloat! Besides she’s not going to believe her little freeloader anyway.” Denmark gloated. Chiara knew what was up right then and there. “Fight me, dipshit.” “Oh I will bitch. If I win, you leave Isabella’s house.” Chiara’s jaw dropped “Fine but if I win, you break up with Isabella.” Chiara shot back at Denmark “Deal.”  
The first punch glanced Chiara’s chin. She noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled her over and expelled the last bit of choked air from her lean stomach. It was a hell of a punch. Outside of having the wind knocked from her, which she had always hated, Chiara noticed a fair amount of pain with the punch. Fortunately, she was used to it all. A veteran of fights between her and countless other people, even being out of air was something Chiara knew how to deal with. She stood straight, and stared at her opponent—Denmark—right in her narrowed eyes. Denmark stood tall, and punched her right in the mouth.  
“You…little…” She wiped the blood that was coming from her mouth “Shit!” and kicked her hard in the stomach. “You don’t fucking go around dating people for their money!” The Denmark went flying into the wall.  
“Fine you win.” Denmark started to tear up remembering the past “I’ll break up with her. But only under two conditions.” “What are they?” Chiara sighed impatiently. “One, start noticing when Daniel watches you from the bushes—He loves yuri relationships—and two, help me get together with the girl of my dreams.” “Okay…? But why did you do all this shit in the first place? DANIEL GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BUSHES!” Daniel walked out of the bushes “That fight was so lame!” He said cheerfully. “Wait were you going to explain your evil motives?” “No.” Denmark didn’t want to share her motives “Then I’ll do it for you.” Daniel smiled “Let me tell you a long story.”  
===========================================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++===========================  
“About rich girls?” “Shhhhhh Lovi I’m getting to that part.”  
Denmark was about 10 at this point. She knew she wasn’t normal, she liked girls for goodness sakes! She always had thought they were pretty She was pondering what it would be like if she was to fit in. Maybe she would actually have friends. Maybe everyone woul- that’s when she bumped into Anya Braginski, the tallest girl in the fourth grade. “O-oh. I’m sorry.” Maddison said sacredly. Anya just ignored her and kept walking. “Phew…” she sighed in relief. The bell rang and recess was over. Maddison walked into school and sat down in English class where her teacher was teaching about proper punctuation or some crap. “Pssst Maddison.” Maddison looked behind her and saw Nate Braginski trying to get her attention. “Yes Nate?” she whispered back “You better stay away from my sister or I’ll beat you up on the playground.” “What…?” “I will too.” After school Maddison started to walk home when she realized she didn’t know which way was the right way to go. She noticed Anya was the only one she knew. “Anya do you know where Orange Street is?” Anya pointed left. “Thank you.” She ran off to go home.  
The next day at recess Nate approached her. “You didn’t heed my warning did you?” Nate narrowed his eyes. He punched her square in the gut. She cried out in pain. There was no one to save her now. “I will kill you and eat your heart.” Nate threatened “HEY DOUCHEBAG! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!” A girl with blonde hair and Icy blue eyes--they were pretty, really—and a sort of… sailor uniform? That’s what it looked like to Maddison. “And what’re you gonna do about it?” Sneered Nate “I’m going to tell the principal, and then you’ll be forced to attend a different school from your brother.” “Who says they’ll listen to you?” "I don’t know if you know this but my parents own this school.” “Oh crap.” Nate ran away “Hey are you okay….?” “Maddison. Maddison Kohler.” “I’m Luka Bondevik nice to meet you.” “You too.”  
Luka and Maddison became fast friends. By high school, Maddison knew her feelings weren’t just those of simple appreciation. It was love that she felt for her blond-haired friend. She was rich though! What do you give a girl that has everything? She guessed if she could buy something super expensive… Yes. That would be good.  
===================================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=========================  
“Oh.” Chiara said quietly “Maddison, I’ll help you, just stop trying to take Isabella’s jewels and we’ll figure something out, okay?” Chiara said soothingly. “Okay…” Maddison said after she had cried her eyes out about loving Luka Bondevik. “We’ll make you romance work out! Daniel out!” Daniel poofed away “I’ll never get used to that.” “Wait Daniel has done that before?” “Yep.” Just then Isabella came out of the bathroom. "So, what happened when I was gone, amigos?" Isabella asked obliviously happy

Chiara glanced at Maddison as if to signal her to go ahead and go. "Isabella... I haven't really been fair to you... You see, I'm in love with someone else. It's not your fault and I'm sorry for dumping this load of shit on you it's just..." Maddison's voice cracked "I just needed money and, well I didn't know how to show my crush that I love her and..." Maddison burst into tears again "I'm sorry for breaking up with you..." "Maddison. It's okay. I accept your apology. I understand what it's like to be in un-reciprocated love. I hope we can still be friends though." Isabella said with a smile that wasn't quite as bright. Maddison nodded and they hugged.

"I have to go, thank you Chiara for everything you did for me today." Maddison managed a small smile as she got into her blue Subaru and drove away. Isabella started to cry. Chiara felt like the time for insults was gone now. Now was the time to be soft. Chiara hugged Isabella tightly and let the older girl cry on her shoulder. "I know how much she meant to you... It'll be okay, don't worry." Isabella kept crying, but softer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that being depressing, it'll get better. I also kind of hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter, and yes I kinda believe Chiara would act softer when some is crying. Lovino too. On a totally unrealted note, check the expiration dates on your milks you don't want to be sick like I was the other day. I hope you have a nice rest of your day!


	4. Feliciana gets introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow idk I accidentally made Spain a bit depressed? *Awkward laughter* enjoy!

Only a 3 days had passed, but Chiara knew she needed to leave to go back to Italy. She knew that she should call her sister and take up a job in Spain temporarily, but she didn’t want to leave Isabella on this state. She knew the dangers of heartbreak and depression, they had hurt her many times. She could hear crying through Isabella’s door but she just couldn’t bring herself to open it. She knew she was selfish. She checked her watch. It was 7:00pm. Well I guess I could make dinner… she decided to start with something Spanish and make it Italian so it had a touch of both countries. She settled on making an Italian take on Paella and some churros. When she was done she took a tray up to Isabella’s room.

She took a deep breath for courage and knocked on the door. “Isabella?” No answer. Chiara sighed and opened the door. What she saw was depressing. Isabella was asleep on her bed with her eyes wet like she had cried herself to sleep recently. Chiara sighed and put the tray on the bedside table. She gently shook Isabella awake. “Isabella, wake up per favore, I made you some dinner.” Isabella did not open her eyes and still half asleep she said, “Por favor, mi angel de ojos de oro, me lleve lejos. En aglun lugar donde yo puedo ser amando.” Chiara did not understand one word of that and she shook Isabella harder but to no avail. She hated it but the best choice would be to call the Rapist bitch (Francoise) or potato bitch #2 (Marie). She called them both and explained to each one what had happened.

“We came as soon as we can. Where is she?” asked Marie with Francoise not far behind. “Upstairs in her room.” Chiara answered worriedly. They all ran upstairs to her room. Francoise threw open the door. “Mon dieu, Zis is worse zen I thought it would be.” “Oh. Mein. Gott. Isabella is in bad shape.” “Yeah well I’ve tried everything I could think of. I just don’t know how to go about this!” Chiara said sadly.

“I have a really good idea.” Marie said after minutes of staring at Isabella. “Isabella, I have a copy of Titanic!” Isabella woke up “What…? Oh you mean that…” “Come on, Isabella, they both clearly fit on the raft when Rose is just being a dumb shit and kills Jack.” Chiara says while glaring at the DVD  
“Lovi did you actually call me by my name?!” Isabella ran over and hugged Chiara. Francoise bites her tongue so she won’t say anything about ‘amour!’ Marie immediately puts the DVD in and presses play. They spent the next 2 hours making fun of Titanic. “They both clearly could’ve fit on it but no, Rose had to “Oh my goodness I need space so you can just die Jack.”” Chiara imitates in a really high pitched voice. Isabella and Marie laughed, while Francoise shook her head disapprovingly. “That movie had all the wonders of Amour in it!” Isabella and Marie burst out laughing again, this time with Chiara.

Francoise had a (FAKE) offended look on her face. “You guys are ridiculous.” “Wait hold up,” Isabella stopped laughing and everyone’s expressions turned into one of concern. “Did you just laugh?” she asked Chiara cheerfully. “….No….” Chiara denied it still with a smile on her face. “Then I’ll make you laugh!” Isabella tackled her and started tickling her. “I want in on this!” Marie jumped into the fun literally. “Oh what ze heck. AMOUR!” Francoise tackled Isabella and tried to tickle her while Isabella tried to tickle Chiara. Marie ended up tickling Francoise.

Suddenly Chiara’s cell rang. “Ciao Chiara here.” Chiara said as she picked up the phone. “Ciao Lovi, its Feli! Ve~ I was wondering when you will get home.” Chiara took a moment to think about that. “I don’t know you see…” Chiara then explained the whole situation to her sister. “Oh that’s terrible! Tell you new girlfriend I said hi and that I want to meet her. “SHE ISN’T MY GIRLFRIEND!” Chiara said loudly and blushed when Isabella laughed at her random comment.   
“Suuuurrrrrreeee. Anyway, you can stay in Spain for as long as you want. Well actually Monika and I are going to get married in one month from now so I guess maybe then you’re going to have to leave Spain.” Feliciana said thoughtfully “OH SO NOW YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR WEDDING WITH POTATO BITCH #1 AFTER I FIND OUT FROM POTATO BITCH #2!” Chiara shouted. Feliciana laughed. “Oh so you’ve met Marie? That’s great! Well I’ve got to go, but say hi to your new friends for me.” Feliciana hung up. Chiara put her phone on the counter.

“My idiot sister Feliciana says hi.” Chiara said darkly. “Oh that’s cool.” Marie said awkwardly. “Is she cute like you?” Francoise said, like the pervert she is. Isabella chuckled awkwardly knowing what came next. Chiara kicked Francoise straight in the…. Well let’s just say it wasn’t fun for Francoise. Marie laughed at Francoise’s pain. “No one can be as cute as Lovi, anyway!” Isabella said, hugging Chiara. Chiara blushed bright red and tried to pry Isabella off. It did not work.  
“Wait so your sister finally told you about how she and my sis were going to get married?” Marie asked. “She could’ve told me about this sooner!” “I think it’s probably because of how much you hate her being together with my sis.” Marie said carefully. “Maybe…” Chiara said quietly, thinking. Isabella snuggled her face into the italian’s hair. 

Chiara made a weird noise that sounded like “oooh.”

Daniel watched them from outside the window. He took a few photos and hid in the bushes whenever they were looking. He knew that he would get Chiara and Isabella together or die trying. Tanya, a finnish girl happened to be walking by when Daniel pulled her into the bushes. “I need you help getting these two people together…” Tayna promptly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Spain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel (Hungary) is being a yuri obsessed freak and dragged Tanya (Finland) into the mess that is Chiara Vargas and Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo's relationship, meanwhile Chiara and Isabella watch movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know what to write! Miracles do happen Merry Christmas. (In September)

“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Tanya asked confused. She didn’t like Daniel’s plan. It was weird.

“I don’t care if it works, I need my yuri!” Daniel all but shouted.

“Can’t you just watch some other people?” Tanya asked quietly

“NO! It has to be my OTP!” Daniel was weird alright. Oh well. Tanya always kept her promises. She promised Daniel she would help him, so that was what she was going to do.

“Okay but how do we execute it?” Tanya asked.

“Well…” Daniel started and Tanya prepared herself. This was going to get interesting.

-At Isabella’s house-

Chiara was bored to say the least. She had called Feli and Feli said she would have the money at the end of the month to bring her home. She had to wait and there was nothing to do all this time. She attempted to knit, but got bored and gave up. She looked around Isabella’s personal library and found no books she wanted to read. Wait- She had found the next book in the Harry Potter series ‘Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’ she wanted to read it so she retreated onto the couch. She read about the characters and found Harry a little annoying. It’s true, he seemed to stumble into things, but in her opinion, he was too heroic. No one is that good without an ulterior motive.

The door opened and Chiara looked up from her book. Isabella was home. She was smiling as she came in the door.

“Why are you always so happy, you weirdo?” Chiara asked. Isabella smiled wider.

“I usually find no reason to be sad. Enjoy your life, Lovi.” Isabella went to go sit on the edge of the couch since Chiara was laying down.

“That’s stupid. There is nothing to enjoy. You live, you grow up, you get married, have or adopt kids, and then you die. The end.”

“No, there’s much more to li- Aah!” Isabella fell off of the edge of the couch. Chiara laughed. Isabella sat up and grinned. Chiara laughed harder.

“You fell o-Off the c-couch Oh my god that’s hilarious.” Chiara said between giggles

“Yeah I guess I did.” Isabella smiled. “So I had an idea.” She started

“Wow that’s a miracle.”

“No I mean, we’re going to live together for who knows how long-”

“A month.” Chiara helpfully supplied

“A month,” Isabella agreed. “I think we should get to know each other better.” Chiara raised an eyebrow.

“And why would I want to do that?”

“C’mon think of it as payment for living in my house.” Isabella smiled. ‘She’s too happy she must have an ulterior motive.’ Chiara thought. She knew how to weed out the fakes. She took her hand and karate chopped Isabella in the stomach.

“Ow… Lovi, why would you do that?!” Chiara felt the tiniest bit guilty.

“Needed to know if you were a fake.” She shrugged.

“Well, anyway, I’ll tell you something, and you have to give me a fact about you.” Isabella continued like nothing had happened. Chiara rolled her eyes. This was stupid. “My favorite color is red.” Isabella smiled

“Fine I’ll play along. But don’t think I’m not onto you. My favorite color is maroon if you must know.” Chiara narrowed her eyes. Isabella looked confused.

“Onto me? What is that supposed to mean, mi tomate?” Isabella asked “Ohhhhhh you must mean that secret movie night I was planning! Well I mean we could have it now if you wanted.” She shrugged. Chiara looked surprised and shrugged.

“Okay…” She looked embarrassed now. Her cheeks turned bright red. 

“I’ll make popcorn!” Isabella shouted. “Oh and the movie choices are over there.” Chiara walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open. She picked out ghost busters. Isabella came back with the popcorn when the movie was starting.

Chiara focused in on the movie. She felt hands run through her hair, she had somehow laid down on Isabella. Isabella stroked her hands through her hair, and finally, at peace with the world, she fell asleep.


	6. When Your Friend Goes To Work And You're Still In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Isabella goes to work and Chiara literally gets bored and decides to meet the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not updating, but I got a new phone. I don't even have a good excuse for this but, here's a chapter. Thank you if you've stuck with me I promise I will finish this!

Chiara wakes up on the couch. Wait... Wasn't Isabella here?! What the fuck?!

Chiara gets up and walks into the kitchen to see a note on the table next to some food. 'Lovi, I have to work. I'll miss you!! Here's some breakfast, and I'll be back at six. Have fun! ^_^ ~Isabella' that idiot made her food?!

"Tch what a loser. Caring about other people." She could feel her face grow warm as she read it. Well, it did look appetizing. She pulls out a fork and begins to eat. It was delicious, she didn't understand why Isabella was a hotel receptionist and not a chef. Her food was fucking delicious, she had to admit.

Chiara looked around and realized she didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone, she didn't speak Spanish. Her Italian was close to Spanish, but she could only understand a little. A lot of people did speak English though, so she could probably speak with that if she has to.

The doorbell suddenly rings.

What the fuck? Chiara decides to answer it, she's Italian, home of the mafia, she could probably take a serial killer.

"Hello, I'm Daniel, Isabella's neighbor? This is Tanya. Is Isabella home?" A man with light brown hair and a green coat asks. He is the same guy from the bar! There is a girl next to him with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's cute. Why is this the first thing she thinks! Why the fuck is this man here? And wait a minute... He just asked that in English!

"No? Sorry. And why are you speaking English? We're in Spain!" Chiara asks, too surprised to be an asshole.

"Well, we're both from the Nordic countries, and learned English before we learned Spanish so it's just simpler to us. Sorry, I can speak Spanish if you want?" Tanya says politely.

"No, it's fine. What do you assholes want from Isabella anyways?" Chiara narrows her eyes. Are they thieves? Are they creeps?

"Well, I heard that Isabella had taken a person into her home and I figured she'd be bored with Isabella working all week. So what do you say to hanging out with us?" Daniel says with a smile. Chiara looks around and considers her options. Well, she figures Francine and Potato asshole #2 (what was her name anyways? Eh, who cares.) are going to show up at some point, and Italy was the country of the mafia, so she makes her decision.

"Fine. But I call shotgun so I can use the radio if you get to annoying." Yes going off with strangers was better than hanging out with Francine and Potato Asshole #2.

"That's fine with me." Daniel grins victoriously. Tanya gets in the front and Daniel sits in the back. Chiara sits in the shotgun seat and turns on the radio.

"Your name is Chiara right?" Asks Tayna "I heard that from Francine, but she's sometimes wrong on names. Is she your friend?"

"Nope." Chiara laughs. " Considering I went in a car with strangers just to get away from her, she is so not my friend. I'm pretty sure she's related to me though. My Grandpa had a brother who had a daughter who married a Bonnefoy. I think she's like my...." She counts her fingers " Cousin once removed? Or something like that. Ugh. Good thing she doesn't come to family reunions."

Tanya and Daniel both laugh.

"True, family reunions are awkward enough. It's really weird when I show up with my girlfriend and I literally see my sisters and their girlfriends and we all just sit in the living room. Awkwardly. It's even weirder now because our cousin once removed, Anya, always brings her siblings (one is a muderous bastard and the other is really hot) and her Chinese girlfriend who brings her little adopted Japanese sister, who brings her girlfriend from America, who brings her older sister from England, who brings Francine because I think they're dating?" Tanya takes a breath. "And then Francine brings Isabella (Who brings her other friend from Belgium and her friends older sister from Denmark) and that other girl who claims she's from Prussia who brings the Canadian girl and the German girl, who brings an Italian girl. It's like what are we, the freaking United Nations?" She laughs "They are some cool people though."

Damn that's a lot of people. She bets the Italian girl and the German girl are Feliciana and her girlfriend though, because Francine brings Isabella and potato asshole #2.

Daniel laughs. "Dang, that's a lot of people. It sounds fun though, why haven't Anneliese and I been roped into this? Marie and her are cousins."

"There's always next year." Tanya laughs. "Marie will probably invite you, and then we all know that Chiara is getting roped into this mess of a family reunion. She's the only one besides you guys that hasn't been invited yet."

"Honestly, your family reunion sounds like a clusterfuck of a bunch of fucking people. Seriously, you've got the entire world. What the fuck do you eat?!" Chiara is so curious now, she wants to know.

"Well, depending on who's house it's at is what food we eat. For instance if it was at Anya's girlfriends little sister's house, we'd eat Japanese food." Tayna laughs.

"Dang, that really is a hot mess." Daniel laughs. "But it's sweet that they take all these people in as their family, even though they're from all over."

Chiara thought so too, but decided to stay silent. Soon enough, they made it to the bar where Daniel worked.

"Wait why are we here?"

"Well, I'm not about to be cliche and make us go shopping, so we're literally here to work." Daniel smiles.

"Wait what?" Tayna looks confused now too.

"It's simple. I'm the owner of this bar, and in an effort to stay out of cliches, I brought you guys to work. I'll pay you for the day, plus you can keep whatever tips you make." Daniel says.

Chiara shrugs. "Okay, why not?"


End file.
